


Rex

by Emanationman



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Ficlet, First Dates, First Meetings, Little brother danny, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanationman/pseuds/Emanationman
Summary: Ward gets a dog and a date on the same day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard not to add unnecessary plot, and here we are. Part two shouldn't be long, it'll be flufftastic.

Ward needed to start locking his balcony door, his penthouse being 40 stories up, you’d think it wouldn’t be an issue. And yet.

Danny had a habit of _hanging out_ when he wasn’t actively doing his Holy Ninja duties. Whatever those may be, he wasn’t terribly interested or more accurately he wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of it. 

Ward walked into his kitchen only to almost die of a heart attack when he spotted him sitting on his marble counters, eating the only sugary food in Ward’s kitchen. “I told you if I caught you eating my Cocoa Puffs again, I would call the police.”

“And tell ‘em what? Your long lost brother ate all your noms? Come on.”

“I told Joy to stop teaching you current slang. And we can start with breaking and entering, move on eventually to the loitering.”

“Aw, come on Ward. You know you love my company. Who else would eat all your food and watch all your movies. If not me?”

“Yes what would I do without a-“ Ward was cut short as a high pitched yip rang out from the front room. Danny coughed loudly, seconds too late to actually cover the sound but he did start looking around fakely. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Danny was quite possibly the worst liar in New York. His cheeks flushed, his big blue eyes widened and absolutely no one bought his excuses.

“ _Danny_ , please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.”

“Well that all depends… do you think it’s a cute puppy?”

Ward groaned and leaned his head on the fridge. “Danny, we’ve talked about this. I do not want a dog, I do not need a dog, I run a billion dollar company, I do not have time for a dog.”

“I don’t even know what you mean when you say, _I don’t want a dog_. Who doesn’t want a _dog_? They’re literally amazing.”

Ward huffed and rolled his eyes, he made for the front room. Danny right on his heels.

“And you know puppies are even better, have you seen their paws? It’s like, come on.”

“Yes, how could I have overlooked the _puppy paws_.” 

Walking into his living area he immediately spotted the big cardboard box sitting on his $3500 coffee table. He had to get Danny to take the thing back, he could barely take care of himself. His therapy was slow going and some days he was just too tired to deal with people, let alone an animal. The last thing Ward needed was a slobbering, shedding, smelly…

Ward was expecting an awkward, looking retriever puppy, or a great Dane puppy. What Ward saw was a tiny, _tiny_ , mound of grumbling fur. He thought the thing was sleeping until it suddenly looked up and growled a growl so cute, Ward very nearly cooed. Ward Meachum does not coo.

“Please tell me you haven’t-“

“His name’s Rex. He’s a Yorkshire Terrier. The pound had just closed down a puppy mill, he was the last little guy of the day. Which means if we take him back, he’ll be all alone.”

The tiny thing was maybe a palmful. He reached his fingers into the box, scratching the pup behind the ears, Danny smiling knowingly beside him. _Rex_ , was a growly punk. Attacking his fingers, pouncing on them and biting the very tips.

“Why aren’t you adopting this thing?” Ward had also had this conversation with Danny multiple times.

“Because Colleen can’t have dogs at her place and I can’t really bring a poop machine on missions with me. I fight ninjas, Ward, really how irresponsible would I be.”

“You could have at least gotten me boy dog.”

“What? It is a boy dog, I could have sworn I saw-“

“No, I mean, _a boy dog_.” Ward really didn’t want to spell it out, but Danny just tilted his head to the side, dear God. “Like a lab, or a German Shepard, you know something… manly.”

Danny gasped scandalized. “ _Ward_! There’s no such thing as girly dogs and manly dog! All dogs are equally amazing.”

“Well then what do you call a poodle?”

“Awesome?”

Ward rolled his eyes and looked back at Rex. This guy was not looking happy to see Ward. It had tiny judging eyes, and a grim mouth.

“Why does he look at you like that?” Danny asked worriedly.

“He can sense I prefer cats.” Danny’s eyes lit up. “No, no more pets. One is too many. So where are all the things it needs?” 

“What do you mean?”

“It does eat, right? It’ll need something for that.” Ward explained slowly.

“Oh yeah, huh?” Danny realized, Ward sighed, he couldn’t sigh enough.

“Well that’s your job for the day. Take him with you.” Ward made to walk away but Danny stopped him. 

“Oh no, you’re coming with me. This guy needs to bond with you. The connection between beast and man is sacred, In K’un-Lun-“

“Oh God, fine I’ll go! Just please stop talking.” Danny smiled and nodded. 

 

Ward was not a dog person. He had nothing against them personally, he’d just rather spend his one free Saturday a month doing literally anything else. Instead he’s here, in a _PetsMart_ on Staten island, because this was the only store stocked with what Danny assured him would be Rex's favorite toy. A stuffed animal in the shape of a dragon very close to the brand on Danny's chest.

“What I don’t understand is why _my_ dog, likes you more?” Danny was holding Rex in his palm, against his chest, and the adorable smug punk just stared at him. The dog, not the Danny.

Danny smiled smugly before he realized Ward was looking. He coughed to cover it up.

“He does not like me better. He's just a tiny guy, he’s probably just cold, here you hold him.” This was the third time they’d tried this hand-off and damn if the rejection didn’t prickle him. 

The ball of fur grumbled unhappily but didn’t bite this time as Ward took him. Rex didn’t look as relaxed as he had in Danny’s hands, but he at least settled down. Ward smiled proudly before he could catch himself.

Danny just eyed him knowingly. “I’m gonna go get the food, pick out more toys. My nephew deserves to be spoiled.”

Ward shook his head as he turned back to the display. He had no idea how to pick out toys, for anything, let alone a dog. He picked up a squeeky sunflower, bringing it to Rex's nose. If the dog bit or licked the toy he threw it in to the cart , if he just sniffed them they went back. Rex seemed to get the deal and picked out a good assortment of toys.

“Your uncle Danny is a crazy person, but he does have an occasional good idea.” He said to the pup. Rex just looked up at him, it seemed like he agreed.

“That is fucking adorable.” A voice said to his left, he turned and saw a man holding a leash in one hand and a toy bone in the other. His blue eyes widened, and he smiled bashfully. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that allowed.”

“It’s okay, neither did I.” Ward stuck his free hand out. “I’m Ward, this is Rex.”

“Foggy, nice to meet you, and this is Bones.” He said waving to the huge grey husky, sitting scarily still next to him. “Say hi boy.”

The dog neither blinked nor barked, Foggy hadn’t looked hopeful he would.

“He’s kinda quiet.” Foggy smiled and shrugged. Ward could admit he liked that smile.

“My guy’s not much better, I don’t think he likes me much.” He answered peering down at the him.

“His loss.” Foggy answered. Ward smiled and he could feel himself flushing. “Wow, that was cheesy.”

“I don’t mind.” He tossed the stuffed duck he was holding into the cart and smiled. Foggy had chin length blonde hair and a soft bashful smile. His face flushing lightly and Ward could say he wondered how far down that flush spread. “You’ve had this guy long?” 

“He’s actually not mine, a friend of mine is out of town and I thought I’d pick the big guy up a little something.”

“Trying to bribe him to be nice to you?” Ward joked.

“It’s like dog sitting an angry ex. He just stares and judges.” Foggy laughed. “but no pets of my own unfortunately.”

“Maybe you could join us at the park sometime. I’m not really sure what to do with a dog, actually. The little guy is the size of a tennis ball, so catch might be out the question. Maybe lunch?” Ward asked bravely. He was nervous as all get out, but Foggy’s answering smile gave him confidence.

“I’d like that. I’m, actually in Manhattan, so give me call.” Foggy pulled a small card from his pocket and passed it to Ward. Rex poked his head up and observed the goings on with a critical eye. He spotted bones and gave him a tiny ‘ruff’, Ward assumed to establish dominance. The giant husky reacted with a quiet huff, and Foggy giggled. “That’s the most I’ve seen him react to anything besides Karen, ever. Huh.” 

“You should bring him, how’s next Sunday?” Ward suggested, he was being cavalier. He wanted to blame the furball in his hands, at least.

“ I will.” Foggy grabbed a giant squeaky bone again and nodded, turning to leave. “Call me, we’ll talk. Have a good day Ward.”

“You too, Foggy.”

He was joined a minute later, Danny turning the corner with a ridiculously huge bag of food and two more toys in hand. He smiled at Ward’s eye roll and huffed. “You’re going to love Rex, just you wait. No one can resist that much cuteness.

Ward read Foggy's card and smiled privately, “I guess you’re right about that.” Rex might just be worth keeping around, the dog yipped in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Emanationman](http://emanationman.tumblr.com) on Tumblr too! 
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
